Royale Meadows Academy
by Valenka
Summary: James Bond's mother has just died and his father chooses to abandon him at a new boarding school. James has been bullied most of his life and is prepared for more when he is moved into Le Chiffre's PRIVATE room, however, with the help of Jules Verne fear turns to love...and then its ripped apart... Warning: Underage sex
1. The Fifth Floor

"There is no death. The stars go down to rise upon some other shore: and bright in the heaven's jewelled crown. They shine forever more."  
-Anonymous Tombstone

The car was cold as they drove up along the drive to a large castle hidden away in the forest, winter was coming and coming fast; the first hint of frost settling on the leaves of oak trees reminding everyone that not even nature was immune. James' heart tried to pump blood around his young body but is was too broken, the pain he felt for the loss of his mother was more than he could take. He and his father had never been close but since her death they had stopped talking altogether, James didn't much mind, they never had much to say to one another and James couldn't bring himself to talk about her. Trees whistled in the breeze as though welcoming them to Bond's latest boarding school._ Fantastic_, he thought as he stepped out the car only to be abandoned by his father, the car speeding off and out of sight. He nearly didn't get his trunk out of the back seat. James made his way into the foyer, the walls where painted a hideous taupe color and lined with portraits, probably of past headmasters. Opposite the door was an enormous staircase that split off into two to the rest of the school, he stood in silence with his navy blue trunk until a door that he'd not noticed swung open with a creak.

"Mr. James Bond?" The boy was only a little older than himself, maybe seventeen. James nodded slowly at the young brunette boy.

"I'm Villiers, head boy. Follow me please."

Villiers turned and walked back to the door. The other side revealed the room to be the Head Mistress' office. James swallowed hard clearing the lump in his throat. Villiers disappeared back out the door leaving just him and an older woman he assumed was the Head Mistress alone.

"Good afternoon, Mr Bond. I am the Head Mistress of Royale Meadows Academy, the students call me 'M'." She shuffled in her high backed chair and opened a file marked 'BOND. J', he gulped again. "Mr Bond we normally don't take new students after the year has begun, yet you have been accepted to this school and so I expect you to catch up and to treat this school with respect."

"I will." Said James. M gave a short sharp nod and shut the file, she leaned back on her chair and looked him in the eye. James tried to be brave but to be honest she scared him. They stayed like that for what felt like a whole year, then she simply leaned down buzzed the intercom. A few moments later Villiers re-entered the room. "Mr Bond this school is somewhat...full now, and so you will have to share with a student that, well he doesn't like people much and his room is meant to be private." James sighed. _Wonderful, I have to share with a bully who thinks I am invading his personal space. As if I didn't get enough of that at my last school_. "Mr Villiers, please escort Mr Bond to the fifth floor and into Mr Le Chiffre's room."

XXXX

He was glad to reach his room, James' things where heavier than he originally thought and had left his arms aching. Villiers opened the door and motioned for James to follow him inside, which he did. The room was lavish, filled with books and most noticeably a large glass chess set. Maybe Mr Le Chiffre isn't as bad as I thought. Le Chiffre's things took up the left of the room and so James dragged his trunk over to the right hand sides bed. Between the two beds stood another door leading to the bathroom. Bond had never had an attached bathroom at a boarding school before, Mr Le Chiffre must have had a very rich family.

"Mr Bond, I suggest you avoid Le Chiffre. He's dangerous." With that Villiers vanished leaving James alone with his new worries. _Great!_

Bond tried to calm his mind by unpacking, he had a very precise way to unpack his things; shirts, pants, socks, underwear all in that order. James went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, there he found Le Chiffre's tooth paste, toothbrush and a silver inhaler. _Rich, dangerous and asthmatic then_. If Le Chiffre was allergic to Anthemis nobilis he could just throw a box of Chamomile tea at him and suffocate him; then again not everyone with asthma was allergic to it, most found it to be a helpful thing. He finished moving in and finding it had gone dark, sat on his bed and began to go through his school schedule.

"Who are you?" Le Chiffre stood in the doorway hand still on the door handle. It took a moment for James to build up the courage to answer the man's question and then a little longer to stop looking at his clouded eye.

"Bond James Bond. I am your new roommate."

"I do not have 'roommates'. I do not share." His voice was accented and James found himself wanting to hear it again.

"M said that I had to stay here, apparently the school is em...full." Le Chiffre let out a deep annoyed sigh, shut the door and sat down on his own bed.

"God, does anyone really run this school?"

The strange teenager was a curiosity to James , Le Chiffre had one beautiful maroon eye and one that was a clouded blue with a small scar. His hair was black and combed back making him look older than he was. James had never been attracted to men, he was more of a ladies man but he had to admit Le Chiffre was very handsome. Trying to break the silence James said.

"You're Le Chiffre right?" He knew it was stupid but he needed something to say. Le Chiffre raised an eyebrow that seemed to say, oh God he's a talker. Le Chiffre remained silent and went to the bathroom.

When he returned Le Chiffre fell down onto his bed but that wasn't what Bond saw it was the blood in Le Chiffre's clouded left eye. Why are you crying blood? He wanted to ask but knew far better, it was clear that his roommate didn't like him, James could do without being hated. Le Chiffre binned the reddened tissue and turned the lights off before he climbed back into bed, Bond was plunged into darkness.

"Do. Not. Snore."

Le Chiffre's voice was angry and dominating then he let out a sigh before turning over ruffling the covers. James knew Le Chiffre didn't want him there he was quite obvious about that, but hell, he didn't want to be there either. He wanted to be back in London with his mother, yet that would never happen. His mother was gone. James didn't dare flip the light switch on his way to the bathroom and he was thankful that Le Chiffre didn't seem to wake when he stood. The room had grown dark since night fell, he wished he'd put socks on. Bond found himself thinking as he brushed his teeth, _well I am off to a lovely start aren't I? My father didn't even say 'Goodbye', I have done something to my back carrying my God damn case up those stairs and now my roommate is some kind of rich, violent, blind-in-one eye Mafia boss' handsome son who already hates me. I know he didn't expect to find me in his room but he didn't need to be rude. I don't take up much room, he didn't even fight about it he just went to sleep. Oh, and I do NOT snore! I hope none of my classes are with him._ James finished in the bathroom and tiptoed out into the dark room, he settled down in his bed and tried to sleep. Bond was uncomfortable, he had never been able to sleep in a new place at first. After what seemed like hours James shut his eyes and drifted off to the sounds of Le Chiffre's soft breathing.


	2. Day One

"All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle, is another riddle."  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson

James' first day had been quiet and uneventful much to his relief. Chemistry had been...unusual. Professor Mollaka had burn scars covering most of his face and seemed to enjoy blowing things up, in fact most of his class had been based on that one topic. After chemistry Villiers had come along and shown him around the school telling Bond that M had insisted, Villiers was quite clearly M's pet but he still seemed like a good person. At the end of the tour the head boy guided him to the fencing piste.

"Your class Mr Bond. Sorry to have kept you but I'm sure Mr White won't mind once he sees me."

The two boys entered the room to see two others stood fencing. James recognized a few from his chemistry class, he only knew one by name and that was Mr Dryden. Dryden looked older than he was, James could see silver appearing in his hair already. Villiers said something inaudible to Mr White and then he looked to Bond as if expecting something, fortunately Mr White turned back to the two fencing boys without a word. He stood silently and slightly away from the other boys while the two students continued fencing, James couldn't see who was taking part in the match, he just knew that the taller boy on the left was winning. With one last jab the shorter one fell leaving the other victorious.

"Mr Mathis please give some thought to your foot work." Said Mr White, Mathis removed his helmet and scurried over to a small group, most likely his friends. "Yet you Mr Le Chiffre are perfect as always."

James' roommate removed his own helmet and nodded in acknowledgement. _Of course its Le Chiffre, who else? I knew I would end up having a class with him. He is good with a sword though._ The bell sounded signalling lunch, James was relieved, he didn't want to be forced into a match against Le Chiffre, he would be defeated in ten seconds flat.

The dining hall was like something out of a fantasy novel, grand like the rest of the building but somewhat louder. Like a common public school all the students sat in clicks; The younger years sat in a huddle by the door where it was draft filled, while the elder ones had smaller social groups._ I so don't belong here._ Villiers sat in one of the middle tables with what looked to be the rest of the prefects but his eyes didn't pay attention to that. Le Chiffre sat at the head of a table just up a step at the very front of the hall as if looking over his domain. He was with a brute looking boy he couldn't be Le Chiffre's friend someone like Le Chiffre didn't seem to need or want friends, the brute was probably a follower. Le Chiffre looked like he could talk people into doing as he wanted. Why do I keep looking at him? Dragging his eyes away James found a quiet unoccupied table in the corner to eat his lunch at.

"You the new kid?" James felt dots of spit land on the back of his neck. Great, first bully. Surprised it is not Le Chiffre though. James turned with a sigh to face Mathis and his friend.

"Yes. I came in yesterday. Bond James Bond"

"Your father must be some ass-kisser to have gotten you in here three weeks in." James remained silent but Mathis' friend started laughing. He's going to be one of those bullies then. Alright then.

"Can you imagine Rene, M bent over her desk."

"Shut up Alex. Jane's father may have but I really don't want to see that in my head." Jane? Just be strong James, you've put up with this before. Mathis is nothing new.

"Wait he's spent a lot of time with Villiers, the professional ass-kisser." Alex added with a knowing smile.

"Yes. Yes maybe...just maybe Alex Dimitrios has finally had a splash of logic." Alex looked proud of himself, Mathis continued looking at James. "So Jane are you ass-kisser-in-training? I bet you are."

"Is this going to go on much longer or can I finish my lunch?" Mathis leaned down and looked James in his ocean eyes.

"You think you are going to be brave hmm? No, you are going to be a good little Jane and shut your fag mouth. Alex." Mathis snapped his fingers and Alex pulled the tray from the table and tipped it onto the floor, remnants of food splattering everywhere including Bonds white shirt.

"Mr Mathis, Mr Dimitrios is everything alright here?" A short black man appeared behind the two bullies.

"Er...yes Mr Leiter, we are all fine."

"Yes I am sure you all are, off with you."

Silence hung in the air as Mathis and Dimitrios left. "Are you alright Mr?"

"Mr Bond, sir."

"I am Mr Leiter the assistant Head Master. Ignore Mathis and Dimitrios they are bullies but easily dealt with."

"Thank you sir. I'll clean this up."

"No, no it is good I ran into you, I wanted to have a word with you anyway. Come on someone else can clean this up."

XXXX

James sat in the chair in front of Leiter's desk and listened as he explained about the school schedule, it was all very straightforward just like his last boarding school. Then came the new bit.

"Mr Bond I was wondering if you had looked at the extracurricular activities fencing, polo for example." James shuffled in his chair.

"No, sir. Not yet." Bond thought for a moment, searching for something to tell him.

"Maybe fencing." It was the only thing to come to mind.

"Good, good. Just think about it, this school is famous for the extracurricular activities Mr Bond." James nodded. "Go on then class begins soon and I think you will want to change first."

XXXX

The rest of his day was uneventful. Le Chiffre showed up in his English class but he didn't notice that for about fifteen minuets, he was far to busy staring at Professor Lynd. She was tall with snow white skin and plump red lips, utterly gorgeous. Mathis was there too alternating between glaring at James and lusting at Professor Lynd. That continued until he got to maths, Mathis went God knows where and Le Chiffre took up residence at the very back of the room. Professor Carter occasionally asked questions and Le Chiffre was always there with the answer like he had a book of answers. Mr Le Chiffre was truly a genius. Fencing and mathematics. Any other skills? The class passed quickly there was little writing, Mr Carter seemed to prefer talking, maybe he had a problem with silence.

When the bell went and the school day was over, James wanted to get to the dorm room first, he couldn't take the look of interruption that Le Chiffre would give him if he arrived second. To his surprise almost an hour after the indulgently long shower he had given himself Le Chiffre still had not come into the dorm room. Avoiding me most likely. James dressed for bed and looked at the clock, 9:38 PM Le Chiffre would have to be back soon everyone had to be in their rooms by ten. James wasn't waiting for Le Chiffre but found himself unable to sleep until he was there, worried about what he would do. Bond sat and read, he could hear boys shuffling up and down the halls getting ready for bed, a few he could hear through the walls talking about girls and when they could go home even though the year had only just started. Like the night before the room was cold and so James shuffled under his covers and began to read Jules Verne's The Mysterious Island. He was about a chapter in when Le Chiffre entered the room, a clock striking ten.

"Hello." James said, Le Chiffre just huffed and went to the bathroom. When he returned he was wearing pyjama pants and a black T-shirt, very different to his smart school uniform. He looked less like a Mafia boss' kid and more like a normal person, even with his damaged eye. Le Chiffre searched his bookshelf for a moment before taking down a book of his own.

After a while James could take the speechlessness no longer so built up his courage to speak.

"Le Chiffre you have an amazing collection of books."The roommate rolled his eyes as if telling him to shut up, but James had gathered his courage and forced himself to speak again. "I have many of these books at my home, I could only bring a few so Jules Verne's Mysterious Island it is."

Le Chiffre raised an eyebrow at that and looked up. He had never looked at Bond before and was shocked by the beauty he saw, especially the depths of aqua blue in his eyes. For the first time Le Chiffre spoke to him with a sentence longer than three words.

"You have good taste Mr Bond, I myself am currently re-reading the book preceding it..."

"Around The World In Eighty Days." James cut him off, he smiled remembering his mother reading the book to him as a child. "My father believes I should be running around the woods hunting or being like him, I like hunting but..." He cut himself off.

"You like your solitude." Le Chiffre's accent softened just for a moment.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Le Chiffre looked back to his book. He's had enough of talking to me. I wonder if I can push him just a bit more. James turned to his roommate taking in the bangs in his hair that had fallen out of place and said. "May I ask you a question Le Chiffre?" He sighed and closed his book setting it down on the nightstand.

"I have a feeling you would ask anyway Bond."

"Where is your accent from?"

"You know I am rather bored with reading. Do you play?" He gestured to his chess set.

"Yes but I doubt I am as good as you."

"Alright if you survive say seventy moves then I will answer your question, if not you have to answer one of mine. Deal?" James nodded. "You can be white."

The game didn't last very long, Le Chiffre was far too good a player. James made a mental note to add chess to Le Chiffre's growing list of skills.

"Well, well it seems I have a question to ask." Le Chiffre said his accent thick. Here we go.

"You changed your shirt today, Mr Bond. I do hope our little school isn't causing you to perspire?"

Somehow James found his way to humour. "A little. But I won't consider myself to be in trouble until I start weeping blood." Le Chiffre chuckled his featured sharp yet elegant it caused James himself to smile.

"You are a funny man, Mr Bond." He paused dotting another bit of blood from his eye. "Weeping blood comes merely from a derangement of the tear duct, my dear Bond. Nothing sinister."

"I didn't expect sinister Le Chiffre."

"Most people do thanks to my father but that is another days story." He leaned back on his chair then continued. "Since you have a love for Jules Verne I will allow you to ask your question, Mr Bond."

"Thank you. Oh, and you can call me James, if you cannot be informal at eleven at night when can you?"

"Indeed. So what is your question...James?" He wasn't surprised that Le Chiffre hadn't offered his own name in return.

"I wanted to know what nationality you are. Your name is French but the accent is not?"

"Most people do not notice that. I'm impressed and that does not happen often." He began resetting the chess board. "To answer your question though, I am Albanian."

"Far more interesting than an English accent." James laughed the last word out as he moved back to his own bed, Le Chiffre did the same.

"Not necessary, you do not hear your accent as I do not hear mine. However, to each other we are...quite unique."

James had never thought of it like that, he had never been told he was unique before. His father had never been a parent instead he had decided to be a drill sergeant, his only real parent was dead and yet somehow Le Chiffre had in one sentence made him feel like his mother was there.

"I have a fencing match tomorrow James, I would like to be on best form."

"I thought you had a match today?"

"That was training, the match is after class finishes. You are welcome to watch, most of the school will be."

"Thank you I will."

"I will be retiring, unless you have an objection?"

"No. No not at all, I will get the lights."

James plunged them into darkness. They did not speak from then on. Bond decided that sleep was important to Le Chiffre. I was actually invited. Maybe Le Chiffre is not as bad as I thought.

"James I warn you if you snore again. I will kill you."

Then again.


	3. Fencing

"He who fights with monsters might take care, lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."  
-Fredrick Nietzsche

When James awoke Le Chiffre was already gone, God only knew how long ago he had left. James had a few run ins with Mathis and Dimitrios but nothing serious. James had found himself looking forward to the fencing match, it made a change from the quiet learning throughout his day.

When the last bell finally sounded James packed up his things and made his way quickly to the fencing piste only to be stopped by Dimitrios half way through the door to yet another huge hall.

"You lost Jane?" There was a snigger in his voice.  
"No. I'm not." Pleased with himself James barged past him and close enough to see Le Chiffre and Mathis preparing to do battle. Dimitrios seemed to preoccupied with helping Mathis to take another shot at James, thankfully. Bond felt out of place at the match despite the whole school and staff being there. M and Mr Leiter stood across from most of the students with Villiers and Professor Lynd on their sides. Professor Mollaka was next to Lynd looking as deranged as he always did, with a few other unknown Professors gathered by him. Mr White, who had gone unnoticed stepped into the piste and just like the fencing master he was said. "On guard. Ready? Fence." He backed off of the piste with a stupid smile while Le Chiffre proceeded to dominate the game. The two seemed to dance along the piste, the only sounds being the clink of blade against blade and the slow breaths of the students.

James had never really fenced before and didn't know how long the match was meant to last but guest it had been about ten minuets including the two small breaks. Le Chiffre had won with Mathis not making a single touch on Le Chiffre. Fencing truly was his sport. The students applauded after M said something about a good match and congratulated Le Chiffre, then began to filter out the hall. James had to wait until the Professors and most of the students had left before he got anywhere near the large open door, he wanted to avoid Mathis and Dimitrios but that wasn't going to happen. Mathis had been defeated and wanted to take it out on someone, he was too scared of Le Chiffre to try it with him so James would have to do. Dimitrios grabbed Bond by the shoulders and spun him around to face them.

"You think your special Jane? Hmm? You got a thing for Le Chiffre is that it? That why you have a big fag grin on your face?" Mathis spat, James had no idea he had been smiling, let alone at Le Chiffre.

"Just go away." He sighed just wanting to go back to his room. His solitude as Le Chiffre put it.  
"Oh denial is the clincher, you do want to be Le Chiffre's bitch." Mathis and Dimitrios burst out laughing. Please just shut up. James wanted to say but he knew it would only make matters worse. Mathis ceased laughing and pushed James backwards. "Maybe we should write 'Little Bitch' on your forehead hmm? No no no I have it, 'Property of Le Chiffre' that's better." Dimitrios suddenly fell silent leaving Mathis giggling away.

"I must warn you Mr Mathis that I do not take kindly to people being treated in such a derogatory way." Mathis fell silent. James looked up to see Le Chiffre and the same brute towering over Mathis and Dimitrios.  
"It will stop." His accent was thick and powerful almost booming. Dimitrios had since backed away from Le Chiffre fear in his eyes. Mathis turned and nodded a tiny nod that nearly didn't exist. Le Chiffre snapped his fingers towards the door indicating that the two bullies should leave, they did. They ran away with their tails between their legs, Le Chiffre had put the fear of God into them with only a few words.  
"Kratt find Carlos and Obanno, they owe me money." The brute hummed in acknowledgement and left the room.  
"Thank you Le Chiffre."  
"I hate the homophobic, they push their own insecurities onto others. Its a childish action."  
"Still thank you."  
"You are welcome."  
"Is there anything I can do to say thank you?"  
"Chess, lets play chess. I can improve your game." He wants to play chess with me again. Maybe he just hates bad chess players. Le Chiffre walked away holding his foil, James followed without question.

XXXX

They had played three games before it went dark and then another two. Le Chiffre won every game of course but he made it clear that James was improving. "Well done James, at this rate I will have someone half descent to play against."

"You would still win."  
"Of course, but that is not the fun. The fun is a challenge."  
"So you are a chess thrill seeker?" Le Chiffre chuckled causing James to smirk.  
"I have been called worse." James' smile faded, he bit his lip for a second and then spoke.  
"Your...your eye." Cautiously he gestured to Le Chiffre's blood tear. He dotted it away and took a breath from his silver inhaler.  
"Thank you, sometimes I do not notice." James felt brave hearing his roommates thanks.  
"Can...can I ask what happened to your eye?" The room fell into a state of quiet as if Le Chiffre was remembering something painful.  
"It was a car crash, I was eight. My father hasn't got the most legal of professions so it was often just me and my mother. I don't remember where we had been going but somehow she lost control. Next thing I knew...the car was upside down, I could only see out one eye and my mother was dead. Simple as that."  
"I'm sorry Le Chiffre, I know how hard it is. My mother died six months ago, cancer, my father sent me here so he didn't have to deal with me." James felt tears well in his eyes. "I think I will turn in." He didn't want to cry in front of Le Chiffre.  
"Goodnight James, my condolences."

XXXX

Bond had held his tears in long enough, he could do it no more. With darkness as the only thing to mask his tears James let himself cry. Bond faced the wall with his arms wrapped around his chest, there was a rustling and then Le Chiffre stood. James tried to hold back his tears remembering what he had been told the past two nights. Bond expected pain or yelling but it never came instead something strange happened. Le Chiffre lay down on James' bed and lay one arm over him while the other bent to prop himself up. James found his back being pressed into Le Chiffre's chest, it was warm and surprisingly nice. Very nice. The two didn't speak Le Chiffre just stroked Bond's hair until he fell into a calm dreamless sleep.


	4. Something More

I can resist anything, except temptation."  
-Oscar Wild

Their days went like that from then on, they would play chess and then both climb into Le Chiffre's bed. It had stopped being to prevent him crying for the loss of his mother and more about comfort for them both. Le Chiffre would wrap his arms around James as they slept and for the first time since his mother had died he felt safe. The two never spoke of it, in fact Le Chiffre continued to ignore him during the day, only ever talking to Kratt.

James finished brushing his teeth in the cold bathroom and returned to find Le Chiffre with his back pressed against the wall making room for James. Bond flipped the light switch and slid into bed feeling the warmth of Le Chiffre's arms snaked around his body. "Goodnight James."  
"Night."

James was just beginning to fall asleep when he felt Le Chiffre rubbing patterns on his chest under his T-shirt. "Le Chiffre what are you doing?" His hand stilled.  
"I thought you were asleep."  
"Well no. Answer the question." James turned his head, he could just see Le Chiffre's face in the dark. Le Chiffre propped himself up on his elbow as he did most nights and took a deep breath.  
"I apologize, I just like to watch you sleep. I didn't realize I was doing it." James turned over to face him properly.

"You...you watch me sleep?"  
"You are beautiful when you sleep, I cannot resist. If it disturbs you we can stop this." James felt himself smile.  
"You think I am beautiful? Really?"  
"Yes." Le Chiffre moved his hand down James' body to his leg and began making the same patterns. Bond thought for a moment, shocked, and then asked. "Le Chiffre, are you..."  
"Gay?" He leaned down over James and kissed his shoulder through his top. "On occasion. Why do you think I hate homophobia so much?" Le Chiffre gripped Bond's thigh ever so slightly. James gasped.  
"Le Chiffre I'm not...I'm..." He cut himself off.  
"How do you know? Have you tried it?" He kissed James' neck.  
"No but I like girls." James tried to force himself not to enjoy Le Chiffre's touch.  
"So do I, but I like you too. Its possible to like both you know?" It wasn't a question. Le Chiffre pushed James' T-shirt up, dipped his head and ran his tongue over one of Bond's nipples, he gasped again. "Do you want me to stop?" It was dark but James could still see the teasing smile on his face. He had never been attracted to a man before, never, not once yet when James had first set eyes on the Albanian James had thought him more than basic handsome. Much more. Bond's body took over and answered for his brain.  
"Don't you dare." He sounded desperate, and he was. Le Chiffre smiled an honest smile, one filled with love not anger. Le Chiffre pulled off his own shirt revealing a toned muscular torso coated in dark chest hair, James wanted to touch it but could do nothing because Le Chiffre already had his tongue back on James' nipple. "Oh!" Bond gasped in pleasure.  
"You like that hmm?"  
"Oh God yes."  
"What if I do this?" Le Chiffre took Bond's own shirt from him and chucked it to the floor and then began a long trail of wet kiss and bites down his smooth white skin. James gripped Le Chiffre's shoulders indenting his nails in the skin he found, it was paradise the softness of his touch, the rush. James felt himself awaken and so did Le Chiffre. He guided his hand back up Bond's leg to his inner thigh, so close and yet so far. He made the patterns again, teasing.

"Le Chiffre." The words where breathless and animal, full of desire. Le Chiffre licked his way back up Bond's chest and met his eyes, maroon locked with aqua blue. "Valmir." He said and then kissed James ever so softly on the lips. He didn't know it but James had wrapped his arms around Le Chiffre's neck in an effort to keep him close. "What?" He questioned innocently.  
"My name Its, Valmir Le Chiffre." He paused. "I know right?"  
"I like it, Valmir." James emphasized his name and then returned the kiss with one of his own. At some point Valmir had climbed on top of James and began teasing his waist band. "May I?"  
"Really? Your asking?" Le Chiffre just smiled then pulled down James' pyjama pants discarding them with their shirts, his own shortly followed.

James was hard, painfully so. Le Chiffre teased him with his closeness and James could take it no longer. He pushed his hips up into Le Chiffre's awaiting hand and drank in the magic. Le Chiffre rubbed slowly at first still teasing him with friction but softly he sped up and up and up to the point of James begging. "Please, please Valmir, please."  
"Not yet my sweet James." 'Not yet' what does he mean by 'Not yet', what has he got planned? Le Chiffre gave him a chaste kiss and then slid slowly down to the hard member, with one last charming smile Le Chiffre took James into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked working the base of James' cock with his hand. He had the perfect mix of tongue and teeth and it drove James crazy. Le Chiffre used his talented tongue to lick around the tip and dip into the small hole there before taking him all the way back in. "Oh Le Chiffre, oh yes. Faster." Valmir did as asked and picked up speed bobbing his head. Bond's vision turned white as he came, floating away in release, filling Le Chiffre's mouth with his sweet cum. His surprising roommate licked him clean, getting every last drop. "You could warn me next time, James." Le Chiffre suggested.  
"Sorry. I. Couldn't. Speak." He panted still tingling in bliss. No girl had ever done that to him. Le Chiffre met James' breathless lips and kissed him hard so as Bond could taste himself on Le Chiffre's tongue and he did like that. Le Chiffre's cock pressed into James' thigh, it felt far bigger than his own and when he looked down between them he was right, Le Chiffre was at least twice the size of Bond. "Do you want me to..." He cut himself off.  
"No, maybe later. I have something else planned. You will like it I promise." There it was again his plan. Le Chiffre reached into his nightstand draw and pulled out a bottle of lube, half empty, James wondered how many of the students he had taken in that bed before James but found that he didn't much care, It was him now. Le Chiffre coated his fingers and lent down to kiss and suck at a nipple while his hand began teasing James' virgin hole.

It felt strange to James but a nice strange. The lube quickly warmed and as Le Chiffre's skilled fingers moved he felt himself become hard again. "That's it." Valmir said dipping his tongue into that sweet spot in James' neck. A finger entered him, pushing past the tough ring of muscle. Bond took in a sharp breath. "Relax James." A second, Le Chiffre crooked his fingers and began stretching Bond's tight hole. Soon a third finger was added and just when James thought he couldn't be stretched any further a fourth was added. He never thought it would happen but James began begging. "Please Le Chiffre, please. Faster please, please, please." James moved his hips impaling himself of Le Chiffre's fingers. "Alright my James." He placed a kiss on his new lovers lips and removed his fingers, James felt suddenly empty and all but cried at the loss. Then Le Chiffre coated his cock and pressed against his ass, teasing him with anticipation. They looked each other in the eye, blown by lust and need. With one final kiss Le Chiffre pushed inside, James shuffled as he adjusted to the size of Le Chiffre, his fingers where nothing compared to the hard cock motionless inside him. "Move." Bond begged. "Please." Le Chiffre needed no more encouragement, he started slow but soon settled into a rhythm. James wrapped his legs around Le Chiffre's waist trying to get just a little more inside him, Le Chiffre had the same idea slipping one hand under him to cup James' ass and push him closer. Without warning Le Chiffre flipped them so James straddled his hips and began pulling James down by his ass onto Valmir's awaiting cock, Bond rested his hands on Le Chiffre's chest and pushed down. Suddenly James let out a small squeal, Le Chiffre had found his prostate and from then on didn't miss, each thrust harder than the last into James' sweet spot. "Harder Le Chiffre." James reached down to grip his own erection but his hand was slapped away and replaced with Le Chiffre's own. It didn't take too many thrusts until James was cumming again, his seed coating Le Chiffre's hand and chest. A few moments later and Le Chiffre came too, filling James' ass with sticky fluid. Sex had never felt so good for James, Le Chiffre was right he did like both. Only now he suspected he liked men more, no not men, Le Chiffre. James collapsed on top of his lover and kissed his neck, then rolled off and into Le Chiffre's awaiting arms.

"Wow." It was all James could say, but it made Le Chiffre laugh.  
"I said you would like it."  
"Oh, you were right." James kissed Le Chiffre. "Ever so right."  
"Well I am a genius and am not often wrong." He gripped James' ass firmly. "You will most likely be sore for a while."  
"Don't care it was worth it. All we need now is a Vodka Martini." Le Chiffre smiled.  
"Shaken or stirred Mr Bond?"  
"Do I look like I give a damn?" The two laughed in each others arms.  
"You aren't even old enough to drink, you're seventeen."  
"No I'm sixteen and you're not old enough to drink either but it hasn't stopped the bottle of Bourbon being in your draw has it?"  
"Sixteen? I thought you were older."  
"No, and anyway I won't tell anyone and no one is stupid enough to go up against you."  
"You're right." He kissed James' head and then furrowed his brow to make a confused face. "How do you know about my Bourbon?"  
"I didn't you just look like a Bourbon drinker." He giggled.  
"I hate you." He said in mock anger and then kisses Bond once again.  
"Well too bad because I love you." Why did I say that? James was sure he had just destroyed their whole evening in one sentence, now he sounded clingy like a scared bunny rabbit. Le Chiffre just stared down at him and James regretted his eyes adjusting to the dark. "I wanted you from the moment I walked through that door so, fuck it...I love you too." James couldn't believe his ears, he had not meant to say those words but now he had he realized they where true, since his first day he had not been able to keep his eyes of the tall ever so sexy Albanian. Without him realizing it he had fallen for a man and not just any man, he had fallen in love with the most feared student at Royale Meadows Academy. The son of a man who was described as a far from legal businessman and James wouldn't change that for all the beautiful women in the world.

"You do?"  
"Yes, but I didn't realize it until you said it."  
"Want to know something?"  
"What?"  
"Neither did I." Le Chiffre kissed James' already kiss swollen lips. "Does that mean that I'm like your boyfriend?"  
"Not like James, you are."


	5. First Day In Love With A Man

"In the end it is not the years in your life that count, it is the life in your years."  
-Abraham Lincoln

It had been raining all day, so badly that all outdoor activities had been cancelled. Professor Lynd had spent an hour on the same three lines of Hamlet and Professor Mollaka had scared the shit out of the entire Chemistry class when a small explosion ended up burning off Steven Obanno's eyebrows and possibility some of his eyelashes. James didn't much care he didn't really like Obanno and he wanted to crawl back into Le Chiffre's arms and sleep.

At lunch Le Chiffre and Kratt where nowhere to be seen their table lay empty but no one would go near it out of fear. James didn't want to embarrass Le Chiffre if he did come to lunch and so sat at the small table he had been spending his lunches at half listening to Villiers talk about all things Head Boy. There was one good thing about the day and that was that Chile was on the menu, James loved Chile. He was just beginning to settle when Mathis and Dimitrios approached, the two had steered well clear since Le Chiffre's intervention but it seemed they were returning for more and Valmir was God knows where. Please not again. He begged internally. Just. Fuck. Off. That was not going to happen. " Hi there Jane." Just ignore them. "You not talking Jane hmm? No? Never mind." Mathis leaned down until he was practically resting his chin on James' shoulder "I don't know what you did to get Le Chiffre to help you but he cares about no one and I can't see him and to be honest I think he was just trying to piss me off." Dimitrios grinned smugly and Mathis put his hands on Bond's shoulders and pulled him backwards almost off the chair. "Alex bring him."

James was dragged out into the empty hallway and slammed against the wall. Mathis' fist made quick contact with James' chin. Please stop. James had never been one to fight no matter how much his father had tried to change it. Just stop. He couldn't beg it world make things worse. Dimitrios held him against the wall while Mathis landed punches to his ribs again and again and again. "You had this coming bitch." Mathis spat going in for another punch. "Is little Jane going to cry?" Mathis pulled his fist back building up as much force as possible, James closed his eyes as he swung but something stopped it. James opened his eyes to find Mathis' fist stopped mid air, gripped by Le Chiffre. Kratt held Dimitrios by his shirt collar pinning him in place, Le Chiffre pulled Mathis by his hand and threw him against the green wall. "What did I tell you Mr Mathis?" When he didn't answer Le Chiffre bent Mathis' hand causing him to cry in pain. "What did I tell you?"  
"It would stop." Mathis hissed in pain.  
"Oh, I thought that you had not heard me since I find you and Dimitrios being the idiots you are, yet again." Le Chiffre pulled Mathis back up and pinned him to the wall. "Lets see if you like having your ribs slowly broken, somehow I don't think you will." Le Chiffre raised his hand but stopped dead when James' hand fell on his muscular arm. "Le Chiffre please, you will get in trouble too. Its okay he gets the message this time. Please, please Le Chiffre." He nodded and lowered his arm, then unexpectedly tilted James' chin up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Mathis couldn't believe what he was seeing and to be honest nor could James. Le Chiffre turned to Mathis. "Touch him again, brush past him in the stairway, sneeze near him and I. Will. Kill. You. Understand?" Mathis nodded and ran off down the corridor followed by Dimitrios, probably to tell everyone and anyone what he had just seen.

"Kratt make sure they don't do anything stupid." Kratt nodded and walked off down the hallway. "Are you alright my James?" Le Chiffre pulled him into his arms.  
"I am now. Thank you Valmir. You didn't have to hurt him though."  
"Sorry but I saw him hit you and I got angry."  
"You were protecting your boyfriend." James teased.  
"I was protecting the man I love." Bond couldn't hold back the blush that spread across his face, he leaned up and kissed Le Chiffre's perfect lips.

"I love you too."  
"Come on I want to make sure you are alright." With that Le Chiffre took his hand and led him to his and Kratt's table.

XXXX

Eyes watched as Le Chiffre tended to James' bruising lip in curiosity, it was when Le Chiffre leaned back against the wall and fitted James against his chest that they all raised eyebrows, yet that was nothing compared to the gasp that escaped half the school as Le Chiffre kissed his forehead.  
"So we are telling people?" James asked from the warmth of Valmir's chest.  
"I don't care if they know. why, do you?"  
"No. Its just what about your reputation?"  
"My reputation? Evil and very rich, mathematical genius, fencing champion with trained killers at his beck and call. Do you really think gay is the part of that they will pay the most attention to?"  
"Maybe you're right."  
"We have been over this James, I am not normally wrong."  
"Yeah, yeah." James breathed in the sweet smell of his boyfriend closing his eyes as he did.

XXXX

Math class went like a blur and as normal Le Chiffre answered every question perfectly each time. Unlike last class James sat by Le Chiffre and for the first time he felt like he wasn't alone at Royale Meadows Academy. Bond found himself wanting to answer more and more questions correctly because each time he did Le Chiffre caressed his thigh a little more, getting closer and closer to his cock that if Le Chiffre wasn't careful would soon grow hard. "Yes Mr Bond?" Said Professor Carter.  
"Eighteen point seven three recurring."  
"Correct." Le Chiffre's fingers ghosted the length of his cock and James fought off a moan. Bond couldn't wait to get him back to their room.

XXXX

Le Chiffre had to talk to Kratt and so sent James back to their room alone when classes finished. James had been half-hard since math and was pleased to peel himself out of his clothes. Naked he sat on Le Chiffre's bed and worked himself up to a full erection, he was determined to show Le Chiffre how thankful he was for the lunch rescue.

When Le Chiffre entered the room and saw James naked and hard his eyes grew lustful. "I could get accustom to coming in to this my dear James."  
"Well, you saved me. Its time to show you how grateful I am." James bit his lip in the most seductive of ways. "Are you like this with everyone that helps you?"  
"Only the ones that can fuck me like you can, I will let you in on a secret." Bond stood and slipped his arms around Le Chiffre's neck before continuing. "That's only you." He purred the words into Valmir's ear and then took it into his mouth sucking lightly in his earlobe. "And to think yesterday you were telling me you didn't like men."  
"Shut up and take your pants off." He growled tugging his belt open.  
"Eager." James pulled Le Chiffre out of his pants, and boxers in one movement and then rid him of his shoes and socks. He dropped to his knees and with his eyes locked on Le Chiffre's and kissed his rapidly hardening cock.

"James?"  
"You said later, well now is later." Unable to resist any longer, James engulfed Le Chiffre's cock and began sucking. He had never done it before but he had memorized everything Valmir did. After a brief time Le Chiffre gripped James' gorgeous blonde hair and began thrusting into his mouth. "Oh that's it my James." Within seconds Le Chiffre was thrusting hard into James' awaiting mouth. "James...James I am going...James I am going to cum." James sucked harder until Le Chiffre erupted, filling Bond's mouth with his sweet nectar. He didn't expect for there to be quite so much but still James swallowed the liquid down hungrily, not missing a single taste filled drop. "Are...are you sure you have never done that before?" James stood and looked into Le Chiffre's eyes.  
"You are the first." They kissed and then James pushed Le Chiffre down onto their blue bed. "I want this shirt off." He said in a demanding voice, then began pulling at the buttons so hard most snapped off and bounced to the floor. "There its only fair for you to be naked if I am."  
"And if I wanted my shirt on?"  
"Then I would have to put all my clothes back on and go to bed with a hard on." He said pouting.  
"Oh, well we can't have you suffering now can we? Come here." James did as instructed and straddled Le Chiffre's thighs, a hand cupped the back of James' neck and pulled him down into a claiming kiss, Le Chiffre's tongue pressed against his bottom lip seeking entrance, he found it quickly. James let his boyfriends tongue search his mouth, mapping it, teasing it. "Le Chiffre, please fuck me."  
"No."

James leaned back putting a few centimetres of distance between them. "'No' what do you mean 'no'?" James felt tears welling in his eyes. He just used me, he doesn't want me. I'm a fucking play thing to him.  
"That's not what I meant, James. What I meant is no I won't fuck you. However, I will make love to you." James couldn't help but smile his minds voice was wrong.  
"Then let me rephrase. Le Chiffre, please make love to me." Bond kissed his lovers neck and began grinding his hips in search of friction. "It would be my absolute pleasure my dear James."

Bond didn't know how it happened but he ended up on all fours while Le Chiffre kissed the base of his spine. "You like that don't you?"  
"Yes." He breathed, it was all James could get out. He was leaking pre-cum and didn't know if he could cope much longer with Le Chiffre teasing him. "Valmir please, I need you." James felt Le Chiffre smile against his back and then nod. A small bite was placed to James' ass and then he felt Le Chiffre ghost over his needy hole with his tongue. "Oh!" He gasped when Le Chiffre dipped his tongue inside, past the tough muscle. James had thought Le Chiffre's fingers where talented at stretching him but he had no idea how much better his tongue was. He perched there on the bed while Le Chiffre prepared him lovingly then the kisses trailed back up his spine and Le Chiffre's tongue was replaced with with his wonderful fingers. One, two, three. James began pushing back against his boyfriends fingers, it wasn't enough. "Le Chiffre I need you, now please. I'm empty." Le Chiffre couldn't resist his sweet James all but begging and so calmly propositioned himself at James entrance, he was about to push in when Bond said. "No, no stop. I want to look at you." Le Chiffre smiled and without warning flipped James to face each other, slamming him down on the bed with an "oof", they kissed.  
"Better, my James?"  
"Yeah, I like looking at you." He bit his lip teasingly. "I'm still empty."  
"Oh, so demanding."  
Le Chiffre positioned himself again and uninterrupted pushed inside to the hilt, letting James adjust. "Move Le Chiffre, oh please move." Le Chiffre didn't start slow like the first time, no, he set a brutal rhythm that caused James to forget how to speak. That small dip under James' collarbone called out and Le Chiffre answered dipping his wet tongue into  
it biting and marking James. The first time they had had sex was fucking but now he loved the man beneath him and James loved him, it was not fucking it was making love, James was his and now the mark would prove it. "Mine." He growled speeding up his pace. Suddenly James bit Le Chiffre's chest, hard. "Then you're mine." It was hard for him to speak but it made Le Chiffre giggle. "Harder!" James demanded and for a second Le Chiffre didn't know if he could go any faster or harder but he was going to make sure that from now on James Bond got everything he wanted and more. No more Mathis and Dimitrios bulling him, no more sitting alone at that tiny table for lunch, no more social outcast. James was the man he loved, the man he would do anything for. Le Chiffre was pulled from his thoughts as James came untouched over the both of them. A few more moments buried deep inside James and so was he, an animal-like moan escaping his throat. Le Chiffre collapsed on James and slipped out of him, Bond mourned the loss. "I. Love. You." James gasped.  
"And I love you."


	6. Heartbreak

"In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present."  
-Sir Francis Bacon

"Light thinks it travels quicker than everything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels it always finds darkness is there first and is waiting for it."  
-Terry Pratchett

Weeks had passed and the students had taken a certain acceptance to Le Chiffre and Bond being together. An 'I'm shit scare that Le Chiffre will kill me in my sleep if I say anything' acceptance but acceptance none the less. Mathis and Dimitrios hadn't gone anywhere near James since the hallway incident, in fact the only time he saw either of them was in class and even then they said and did nothing. Life had become peaceful for the two. Kratt had no problems with James or at least if he did he hid it remarkably well. His first thought of Kratt was that he was a brute and to an extent he was right but he seemed very loyal to Le Chiffre, not just a personal lapdog but a friend also yet it was clear that Le Chiffre meant more to Kratt than Kratt did to Le Chiffre.

James had not been overly concerned when Le Chiffre didn't come into math class, sometimes he would get calls but when he didn't show up to Fencing class he had worried. Mr White was angry Le Chiffre was his best student instead for a demonstration he had to settle for Mathis and Dryden. When the bell finally rang James bypassed lunch and went in search of Le Chiffre, their table was empty and so he went to their room. When he entered tears welled up in his eyes, Le Chiffre's bookshelf was empty, his chess board gone. Bond wanted to drop to his knees but saw something laying on Le Chiffre's bed. As he approached he saw it to be a book, Around The World In Eighty Days. He cried, Le Chiffre was gone. James clung the book to his chest as tears dripped down his cheeks then something fell from the book a piece of paper, James picked it up and began to read.

_My dearest James,_  
_I am so sorry you have to find out this way, I wanted to say goodbye but he wouldn't let me. Leaving this note was all I could do. My father decided that I am to return to Albania, he came to get me himself, he says I am to learn the family business and I have no way to stay. I didn't want to leave especially without telling you but like I said he wouldn't let me say goodbye to anyone, not even Kratt. I know it is silly but I left you the book, I couldn't leave you with nothing but a memory, I am sure that some of my shirt buttons are still on the floor too. That was me trying to make you laugh by the way because I know you are crying. My sweet James I love you with all my heart and until I met you I didn't think I cared about anyone but you broke through that and now I will always love you. Never forget that._  
_Love Le Chiffre. x_

James sat in silence for a long time, unable to cry he just stared down at the book, he didn't care that he would be bullied again or that he would drift back into the woodwork, no. The most painful thing was that he would never again be wrapped in the warmth of Le Chiffre's arms, that was what hurt. That was true agony.

XXXX

A few days later and James had somehow been left alone, he still had Le Chiffre's table with Kratt but he didn't speak to him anymore. James hadn't slept since the day Valmir left, he just lay on their bed breathing in the last of Le Chiffre's sent from the pillows. "I miss you." He would whisper each time he saw the book.

Bond wasn't surprised to be called into M's office, she had to of been aware they where together. What did surprise him was to see his father sat opposite the desk. "Hello James." He said in his Scottish accent, James had always had his mothers accent. "Hello father."  
"Mr Bond, your father has come to take you home." M said in a stern voice. She told him about Le Chiffre didn't she? She had no right. Oh God she told his father too that's why he is gone. She tore us apart. "You told him didn't you." It was an accusation not a question. James' father stood and commanded. "James go and get your things we are leaving."  
"But..."  
"No buts, just do it. Go." James nodded in defeat and turned to leave the room, hearing his father begin to flirt with M. "Mr Bond.."  
"Sean please."  
Sean Bond the original ladies man, his mother hadn't been dead a year.

XXXX

The car was overly flashy but Sean insisted upon showmanship. They had not spoken since getting into the car but then Sean spoke. "I don't want you to ever talk to that boy again!" He didn't take his eyes off the road. "You have had girlfriends so I know you are not gay. He took advantage of you."  
"No he didn't father." James tried to explain but his father cut him off.  
"That's what he wanted you to think. He took a perfectly innocent straight boy and tried to rape him."  
"He didn't rape me!"  
"I know but given time he would have." Sean and M didn't know they had had sex, that was one bonus. James couldn't argue with his father, he would never listen.  
He would never see Le Chiffre again anyway, all he had was a book a letter and the memories...


	7. Casino Royale

"It is said that time heals all wounds, I do not agree. The wounds remain, in time the mind protecting its sanity covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens...but it is never gone."  
-Rose Kennedy

"A voice said, look me in the stars  
And tell me truly, men of earth,  
if all the soul-and-body scars  
where not too much to pay for birth."  
-Robert Frost

Years had passed and the pain of losing Le Chiffre had numbed, not gone but numbed. His father had got his way and James had become an MI6 Agent, making his father oh so proud. There had never been another man, after a long time girls but never a man, he couldn't it felt like cheating on Le Chiffre and that hurt him. Mission after mission he had spent being the best Agent he could be, pleasing his boss and his father, yet James had grown reckless. With each new country visited he looked for Le Chiffre but he never found anything. All those years and he still missed him. James had glued the letter into the inside cover of Around The World In Eighty Days, it was the only thing he had of the man he loved.

Just another mission. James thought as he entered the casino. His bold blue eyes scanning the foyer.  
"Hello, James Bond you will find the reservation under Beach." He told the receptionist, she fidgeted for a moment then gave him his key card and sent him on his way. The agency had eyes and ears on Bond.  
"Bond be careful we don't know where this accountant is or how many men he has."  
"Of course you know me." He said light hearted. The elevator was cool in the Montenegro night air, he just wanted to get upstairs tease Vesper and go to sleep. He had to be on best form to beat that accountant the next day. He realized that the top floors button was still lit up. Great now I have to go all the way to the top just to come back down. The door opened revealing two men one had his back to James and the other nodded to him and disappeared down the stairs, James leant down to push the three button again in a childish attempt to speed things up but then the man turned and James grabbed the door to stop it closing. Their eyes locked. It was Le Chiffre, older and taller but it was him. Le Chiffre saw it too he knew those big blue eyes anywhere.  
"James." He whispered.  
"Le Chiffre."

"Bond that is the accountant, Bond are you listening?"

James ran out of the elevator and into Le Chiffre's open arms, gripping him to make sure he was real. He was.

XXXX

HQ watched the satellites over the hotel. "Is Bond hugging the accountant?"  
"What the blazes is going on?"

XXXX

They kissed, desperate and needy, he had almost forgotten what James tasted like but with a kiss it came flooding back like it had never been away. There had been no other man for Le Chiffre either after James. He had Valenka in his hotel room, probably naked and waiting but she was nothing compared to James. The only person he had ever loved had finally found him. Le Chiffre was whole once again.

XXXX

"Boss the straightest man in the service is kissing a known criminal genius."  
"I can see that thank you. Bond what are you doing? Bond answer me."  
There was no point James had gone deaf to his superiors, Le Chiffre was his everything.

XXXX

The two looked back into each others eyes, blue meeting maroon.  
"I love you, Le Chiffre."  
"Oh my dear sweet James, I love you too." They stood there for what felt like an eternity wrapped in each others arms.

XXXX

"Did James Bond just say he loved that man?"  
"I believe he did"

XXXX

"Don't ever leave me again."  
"Still so demanding." Le Chiffre joked. "I am so sorry I left you."  
"You didn't leave me, you were taken from me. I still have the letter in your book I know he took you away."  
"You still have it?"  
"Yes. And the bit about the buttons did make me laugh."

The End


End file.
